When her heart beats
by ShadowHunted
Summary: When Marceline finds herself dropped into an alternate universe of gender swaps, what will she do and how will she get back home? (Marcelee) -ShadowHunted
1. I remember, but you may not

Hey, Enjoy and review. K, Bye. :3 **- ShadowHunted**

**Disclaimer: If I owned adventure time I would be a character and I would be a vampire and Marceline's best friend, but I'm not, So I don't own it. ;-;**

* * *

I wiped my eyes as I flew as far away from home as I could. Where could I go? This was all too much for me. 1000 years of holding in my emotions had caused a major breakdown. When Simon, I mean, 'The Ice King' handed me those papers I swear my heart started back up for a second.

He had absolutely no recollection of the past. This man basically raised me, when no one else was alive in this world. Hambo was one of my only things to keep me from crying when I was little.

Then Ash sold Hambo to a witch for a freaking wand! Whenever I think of Ash I think about that stupid little ghost thing saying, 'Your not, a Genius!' Gaah, Screw that ass wipe. I hate that good-for-nothing bastard with all my non-beating heart.

I couldn't stop myself from crying as Ice King read the words off of that page. I had been crying so much that I just had to excuse myself. When I did, I gathered my things into a bag and snuck out through the back door. I grabbed a couple changes of clothes, My axe bass, and some of the Ice King's notes that were scattered on the kitchen floor.

First thing I did was flew to the Ice Kingdom. I flew into the Ice Kingdom and went straight into the back corridors. I searched room after room until I found what I was looking for, a room full of stuff from before the Mushroom War.

On a table was an old scrapbook. I picked it up and flew far away from the icy-cold place. I had been most everywhere in Ooo, when you've lived somewhere for a thousand years you begin to know it like the back of your hand. I had no idea where to go. The deep woods? The Nightosphere? The Candy Kingdom? Even the Litch's Lair? No, none of those would work.

The words echoed in my ears, 'I need to save you, but who's going to save me?' A single tear ran down my face as I stopped in a clearing. It was a small clearing, it had a creek running through the center of it. Medium boulders lined the side of the creek, and a frog sat on one of the lily pads. I lets my feet touch the ground, and I walked over to the boulder and then flew onto it.

I buried my face in my lap and cried for awhile. I looked up at the sky, blinking away my tears. The sky was a grey-orange color that signaled the start of a new day. I could just end it now, just sit here and let the sun burn me up.

Then I thought of Finn. Finn was one of the only ones I still cared about. He was like my annoying little brother. No matter how annoying he was, I would still love him.

I sat up and cracked open the Ice King's old leather-bound scrapbook. I saw news clippings of Simon when he had found the Enchiridion, Notes scribbled about the crown he had found, Pictures of me when I was little. I sniffled, and held back the tears that were stinging at the back of my eyes.

_Your tougher than this Marceline, You'll be okay, you'll be okay Marcy. _

I flipped through more of the pages finding some sketches of a girl. She looked about 13, with a lock of fine hair escaping from her hat. She wore a blue shirt with a darker blue skirt. I couldn't stop from thinking how much she resembled Finn. I flipped to the next page and started reading.

_Fionna looked at Cake with a sigh. "You know Cake, If Bubba weren't so boring I wouldn't hanging out with Mr. 'I'm too cool for everything' Anyways!" Cake looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Baby cakes! You know he's all you ever wanted!" Fionna looked away as the blood rose to her cheeks. "Well you know he almost tried to bite you!" Fionna said fiercely. "I know, but thats only because he wanted more attention from you!" Cake walked over to her as she spoke, and curled up in a ball besides Fionna's foot. Fionna looked down at Cake with a look that was halfway between a small smile and a look of rage. Cake just looked up at Fionna and winked. "You know you have a 'date' with him tonight, Darlin'." Fionna looked away from Cake and smiled, the red rushing up to her cheeks again._

I looked up from the book and I suddenly felt dizzy, nauseous almost. The world around me seemed to twirl as my vision began to distort into black tunnels. I took one last look at the sky and then my world went black.


	2. Something is Different

Hallo again Dear Readers! Thanks for reading :3 Review! ^-^ **- ShadowHunted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

I blinked my eyes sleepily as I stretched out across the soft green grass. The light was nice, it felt nice to be in the warmth of the sun. Then I felt the burning.

I felt my skin blistering and my eyes tearing up. It felt as if my whole body had been coated in lava. I ripped open my bag and scrambled through it as I found the familiar grip on the handle on my umbrella.

I popped it open and shrank in underneath the shade. I watched as the heat blisters slowly faded off of my skin right before my eyes. The pros and cons of being a vampire.

I sat there for a good while, my eyes closed as I sat and tried to bear the pain. Even as the sun blisters faded completely, I could still feel the warmth on my skin. It felt nice to feel again. Like I said to Finn once, It felt like getting a scraped knee.

I finally opened my eyes and realized I was in the field by my old house, Finn's house. I had two thoughts; 'How did I get here?' and, 'When did I get here?' I floated into an upright position, making sure to keep myself covered with the umbrella as I maneuvered my body into a comfortable hover.

I realized that the Ice Kings journal was gone from site. I thought maybe Ice King found me and took his scrapbook back and, oh I don't know, carried me here? It all sounded very odd to me.

I looked at the house and I cocked my head slightly. It definitely was Finn's house, but something was off. I shook my head as if trying to shake away the thought as I floated towards the house. I moved slowly, even though I could go extremely fast if I wanted. I got closer to the house, edging along the outer walls.

I saw the door knob turn from the outside, the definite sign that someone was opening the door from the inside. Even though I knew it was just Finn and Jake, something inside me screamed to hide.

I ducked behind some of the random boxes that littered the yard. I watched in great detail. When you live for 1000 years, you start to get bored easily. Something I do to keep life interesting is notice the small things. I saw the different shades of the oak wood. I saw the candlelight tint the windows of the house creating a pale orange glow.

I saw the familiar 'M' carved outside the treehouse. I looked closer and saw that it also looked slightly different from what I've recalled.

The front door swung open, and a girl walked out. She turned around, and my eyes widened in shock. This was the girl. The white Bunny-ears hat with a pale blond lock of hair escaping from the side. The tight blue shirt with the darker blue skirt. I clasped my hand over my mouth and stared in horror, confusion, and utter shock.


	3. Marshall Lee

Dun Dun Duuun! What Marcy is thinking: Wtfffffffffffff? o_o Lmao. **- ShadowHunted**

**Disclaimer: You probably wouldn't liked it if I owned Adventure Time. It would only be couples if I owned it. ;3**

* * *

I raked my mind for the right words to describe what I felt as I looked at the girl. She just looked so much like Finn. The thought ran through my head; Was I knocked out for a couple years? That might make sense. What if that was Finn's daughter, or granddaughter...or great granddaughter...I shivered at the thought.

Then I thought, If I was asleep for that long, why did the Ice King have a drawing of her?

I watched as the girl walked off into the woods. I could hear her murmuring something about 'cake'. I wanted to get a better view of the girl. There was always random stuff on Finn's lawn. So that meant plenty of crap to hide behind.

I laid flat on the ground, and I knocked a box over as I dropped to the ground. I freaked for a second and went invisible. I bit my lip. I could taste blood in my mouth. Warm and salty. My fangs must have pierced my lip.

The girl turned towards my direction. She stopped, cocking her head to the side as she looked for what had caused the noise. She took a couple steps forward, and then shook her head and turned around.

I let my breath out as I let my invisibility wear off. I didn't necessarily have to breath anymore, but it felt nice to breath. It made me feel more human. I took a deep sigh and removed myself from my hiding spot as the girl disappeared into the woods.

I stood up straight, turning my head from side to side looking for any movement whatsoever. After and eternity I decided it was safe, so I flew towards the house. Since this used to be my house, I knew all the secret entrances and how to get inside the house incase it was locked, which it rarely was.

I glided slowly over to the door and tugged it open. It was indeed unlocked as I had expected, so I flew inside and quickly and locked the door behind me. I set my umbrella down besides the door and walked into the living room.

The house looked the same to me. There were a few more girlish touches than there would be if Finn were here. On a side table were a platter of pinkish-red tarts and a picture frame.

I picked up one of the tarts, sucking the color out of it as I examined the picture in the frame. The girl was in the center, smiling and holding a sword. An orange and white cat stood beside her. I put down the now gray tart and snooped around some more.

I climbed up the ladder to the bedroom. Upstairs was a cat bed, but nothing unusual besides that. I jumped back down from the loft-bedroom and noticed something odd.

I stiffened and I felt goosebumps raise on my dead-cold arms. The platter of tarts was now filled completely with colorless tarts. "I only sucked the color out of one of them..." I whispered under my breath.

I heard a deep laughter behind me. I instantly bared my teeth and backed up against the wall. He walked out of the shadows and my jaw almost dropped open.

He was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He was slightly taller than me, his raven black hair draped in front of his red eyes. From the pale skin, to the bloody-red bite marks in his neck, he was absolutely stunning. Worst part was, he reminded me...of me.

I looked up to his face and noticed him examining me as I was just doing to him.

"You know, usually when I find a strange girl in one of my friend's houses, I tell them to get out. But since i'm not supposed to be in here myself, I suggest we both get out." He said, staring at me from behind the black hair.

I looked at the boy in the dim lighting. Candlelight suited him well.

"So yeah! Lets get out of Fionna's house now..." I guessed that the blonde girl's name was Fionna.

Due to the fact that I still didn't respond to the boy, he rolled his eyes and said "You know, the girl who lives here? The best adventurer in Aaa? The best friend of Cake?"

I stared at him with a face that must have read "Who the fuck are you talking about?", and he saw that I was still very confused.

"Look, how about we get out of her house, and talk somewhere else?" He said, trying to get me out of this girl's house as soon as possible.

"Umm...Ok..." I said awkwardly as he practically pushed me out of the house.

He looked at me a smirked. "By the way, My name is Marshall Lee."


	4. Psycho

Heeey. You like it? You know you do. You could write a review if you want. JUST SAYIN' **- ShadowHunted**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I wish I owned Adventure Time.**

* * *

"I'm Marceline." I said looked down at my feet awkwardly.

Marshall Lee? I liked the name.

He couldn't be any older than me, Well, I mean when he was bitten. He held out his hand, I'm not sure if he wanted me to shake it or if he was offering it to lead me out. I kept looking down until he put his hand back by his side.

"Ooooo-kaaaaaay..." he said awkwardly, "Lets get out of here before Fionna gets back." He said with a raise of his eyebrows.

He sounded fond of this 'Fionna' girl. We walked out of the doorway as I opened my umbrella.

He looked at me and smiled. "I haven't seen another vampire in ages, literally." He said as he opened his own umbrella.

I laughed under my breath as we flew forward into the bright, sunny field.

"I'm being completely serious! How old were you when you were, umm, bitten?" He looked uncomfortable asking the question. "Gaah- I mean, Uh, sorry if thats.." He mumbled awkwardly.

"I think I was about 16? Maybe 17...18? One of those ages." I had actually forgotten how old I was. I was about 6 during the mushroom war. I stayed with Simon until I was about 9. Other than that, I didn't really keep track of my age. I only knew Its been about a thousand years since I was bitten.

I looked over at Marshall and he looked like he was thinking about how old he was, too. "I was...18? Yeah! No...19. One of the two. I've lost count." He stuck his tongue out and laughed.

I looked away from Marshall and grinned, not wanting him to see me smile, then put on a blank face and turned back at him.

"So, Marceline, where are you from? I've never seen you around Aaa." He said, trying to change the subject.

Aaa? Where the glob is Aaa? "I'm from Ooo..." I said trailing off at the end.

If i'm not in Ooo anymore...how did I get here? Why was the same exact house here in Aaa?

"I have never heard of Ooo in the one-thousand years of my life." So he was a thousand also.

"I've never heard of Aaa before either." I said questioningly.

Marshall looked as if he was thinking way too hard. "Then, how did you..?" He said, squinting his eyes as he thought. "How did you get here? Why are you here?"

I shook my head. "I- I don't know exactly. I was took one of Ice King's books and read it and I woke up outside of Finn's- I mean, 'Fionna's' house."

Marshall looked at me with a complete look on confusion on his face. "Who the He- Ice King? Theres an ICE KING? And I thought Ice Queen was bad enough..." He mumbled the last part. "Who is Finn?" I stopped and looked Marshall in the eye. I was just as confused as he was, but I wasn't flipping out about it.

"Marsh- Is it ok if I call you Marsh?" He quickly nodded and I continued. "Maybe we should stop. Ya know, so we can explain things?" He smirked. "So Marcy- Is it okay if I call you Marcy?" He winked and chuckled due to the fact that he was mimicking my previous statement.

I giggled awfully girlishly, and nodded.

"Anywho, Marcy. So your saying, that we should stop and tell each other about ourselves? Almost like a...date?" He winked again and I rolled my eyes.

So this was the way things were going to be? I just met this guy, I don't even know exactly where we are, he could be some insane Psycho. I shuddered at the word Psycho.

"_I sold that teddy bear you love so much...to a witch!" I looked at Ash with hate, sadness, anger, and so many other emotions that the list could go on for ages. I felt my self halfway morph. "ITS OVER YOU PSYCHO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My eyes had become like a demon's, and my hair stood out wildly. I stormed out of the house and cried._

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder as I was shaken back into reality.

* * *

I'm going to feature one member (who Reviews, favorites or follows) at the end of each chapter!:3

I would like to thank Emdillyicious for the awesome reviews, for following, and for the favorite! Thanks :3

Review. Rock on Marcelee fans. **- ShadowHunted**


	5. Stereotypes

Sup guise. (Thats just how I roll.) Anywho, Hope you enjoy! I've been having writers block for this story -_- Want to read more? Have a suggestion? See a mistake? (I hope you don't D:) Guess what! **WRITE IT IN A REVIEW!** Reviews give me inspiration to write more, so review :3 Also if you like Creepypastas, check out my other story :3

**- ShadowHunted**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE ADVENTURE TIME SERIES. Pfft, If I did, every episode would be about Marceline and Marshall Lee. ;3**

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

Marceline froze up. She looked like her mind was in another world. She started to shake, and I started to freak out.

WAY TO GO, MARSH! You meet a girl (A pretty attractive one at that) and you make her flip out! I say one thing and BOOM! She's out of it. Was it because of what I said? I was just kidding! Well, Kind of. Still! It was only a half-joke. Either way, how could she not fall for _The _Marshall Lee. After all, I'M GLOBBING MARSHALL LEE. Everyone loves Marshall Lee.

"Marcy? Marcy?! MARCELINE!" I screamed at her. She obviously didn't hear me. She was still in her state of shaking. I grabbed her shoulder and started to shake her more. Was it good to shake and shaking person? I guess i'll find out. She opened her eyes and screamed.

She screamed. Very loudly. In. My. EAR. I covered my ears with my hands and winced.

Marceline sank onto the ground, taking deep breaths as if she had just went running for a globbing mile. "OW!" I said, Looking at Marcy sharply. I decided 'Enough dramatic-ness for me, Maybe I should see if Marceline is ok.'

I got down on my knees beside Marceline and put a hand on her shoulder. She shuddered at the touch. I held my umbrella firmly with one hand, making sure to shade her too just in case.

"Marceline? Are you okay?" I said. Well obviously she wasn't okay. I mean, she flipped out, started shaking, then randomly screamed in my ear.

I already knew this girl was nuts. I found her in my best friend's house.

You may be wondering, why was I even there? THE TARTS OF COURSE! Fionna hates those things, but she can't say no to Gumbutt. Oh, that goody-two-shoes. Sometimes I just want to shove it right up his little pink ass.

"No..." Marceline whispered. I was almost too caught up in my own personal thoughts that I didn't hear her.

"Marcy, come on, lets get you somewhere." I said, pulling her onto her feet. I held her under one arm and I noticed a tear roll down her pale cheek. I pulled her dark hair out of her face and tucked it behind a pointy ear.

Hmm, where should I take her? Obviously somewhere with shade, I'd rather not burn to death today, and I doubt she wants to either. She felt slightly warm, she had probably been stuck in the sun earlier. I winced at the thought.

Would it be weird to take her to my house? Yes Marshall, that would be weird. You can't be a creep. Don't be a creep. Don't be a creep! How about the graveyard? We could find a nice mausoleum and yeaaah. Perfect place to take a girl Marsh! But she's a vampire, it shouldn't bother her!

I looked down at Marceline, (She was shorter than me, not THAT short but still short enough for me to look down.) and thought, 'Hey! It'll be quicker if we fly rather than if we walk..' I picked Marceline up and held her in both arms. I held the umbrella up by putting it on my shoulder and holding it with my head.

"Hey!" Marceline shouted as I picked her up.

"Too soon?" I joked, watching her roll he eyes as I laughed.

Damn, she's skinny. Damn, she's pretty. Wait, Marshall! You just met the girl! You don't know where she is from, she could be some crazy psycho! I thought about it more as we flew. Eh, She has the potential! I mean, I guess she could be a serial killer. Skinny but strong? She could probably do a lot of damage with a knife. Marceline vs. Fionna. Ooh, now that would be good. Vampire vs. Human adventurer.

I saw the graveyard in the distance. Thinking about random nonsense really does pass the time. We glided into the graveyard as I looked at the names of the graves. Most of these names I recognized. I grew up with these people, watched them die right before my eyes when all I could do was watch. All I could do was watch...

"Marshall?" Marceline whispered. I looked up and realized I had stopped. I set Marceline down on the ground as I grabbed my umbrella tightly with my now free hand. I used my vacant hand to push the stone door to the mausoleum open. I ushered Marcy inside and pulled the stone door closed behind us. I tossed the umbrella to the floor and sat down.

Yes, its true. Even though i'm a vampire, I can still get tired people! And No, I obviously don't sparkle in the sunlight. I sizzle. Pfft, stereotypes.

* * *

Gaah. Stereotypes. Thanks for reading, review, hope you enjoyed! **- ShadowHunted**

I'd like to thank Kiraki13 for Following and Favoriting and junk. :3 You're awesome. K? x3


	6. Everything?

Thanks for all the great reviews :3

I've had a lot going on lately. A friend of mine died last night. He was long-boarding and was hit by a car. That just proves how you can see someone one day and them be gone the next...Fly high Hunter/3

**-ShadowHunted**

* * *

**Marceline's POV**

He practically pushed me into the mausoleum, closed the door and then just sat down and went to sleep! What a gentleman!

"Yes Marshall, I do like being shoved into a cold, stone, small, enclosed space!" At least I could put down my umbrella.

I don't see why he couldn't have just took me to his place! Or would that be weird? Eh, Maybe so, Maybe not. Depends I guess.

I stood up and kicked a pebble towards the wall. With the small 'clink' of the pebble hitting the wall Marshall's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?" he said sleepily. I laughed, quickly putting a hand over my mouth to cover it.

Marshall rubbed his eyes with the back of his fist.

"Yeah? Oh..OH! Sorry Marcy! I'm just a bit tired from carrying you here." he said, trying to find an excuse for his lack of energy.

"Did you just...Did you just call me fat?" I said sternly.

"NO! Your like, the farthest thing away from fat. INFACT! You could use some fat! I actually know a place that can fatten you up real good and they don't even charge that much! Now if you were to go to-" Marshall started rambling on.

"Ahah! No." I said, cutting him off mid-sentence.

I blushed a little from the compliment. I sat down on the edge of the bench, leaning against the cold wall. Marshall scooted towards me. It was then I realized I would have to deal with him because I could not scoot any farther away from him. Go Marcy.

"So, Marceline. How about you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Marshall said cooly. I blushed and thought of a snood remark.

"So, Marshall! How about you stop acting like a stalker?" Good enough. He rolled his eyes and me and chuckled.

"Here, let me tell you a little bit about me." He said, looking over at me with an encouraging smile. Marshall is being a total awkward creeper.

"Okaaaaay..." I wasn't exactly sure if this was a good idea.

"Well, my name is Marshall Lee, The Vampire King. I used to live in the Nightosphere and I'm also the heir to the Nightosphere. My mom is a total crazy bitch. I play bass and I sing in a band called 'Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings.' and i'm secretly a 60 year old pedophile!" I saw Marshall smirk.

My eyes widened and I sat there openmouthed.

"Just kidding, Just kidding!" He said standing up. "Just kidding about the last part! I swear!" Marshall said, waving his arms as if to say 'Wasn't me!'

I stood up and backed away slowly.

Marshall was sitting there laughing very nervously, and I was completely freaked out.

"Congratulations Marshall Lee, you just made things sufficiently awkward." I said matter-of-factly. He just beamed a smile at me.

"Well Marsh, You really do seem to be creeping me out." I said coldly.

"Was it the pedophile thing? Because, I was JUST KIDDING!" He yelled the last part.

"So, how long have you been stalking me?" I said.

I was seriously freaked out by this point. Maybe he wasn't 'Just kidding' about the pedo-bear thing.

"And this is the part where you lost me." Marshall said while sitting back down.

"You've got to be kidding me. Your freaking messed up in the bonkers! Wanna know about me? Well i'm Marceline, The Vampire Queen. I used to live in the Nightosphere and I'm also the heir to the Nightosphere. My dad is a total crazy son of a bitch, and I play bass and sing in a band called 'Marceline and the Scream Queens.' What the heck man?" I said, stomping my foot with each sentence.

**Marshall's POV**

Marceline looked like her head was about to explode. I mean, I didn't know a person could turn that shade of red. Sure, I was pretty freaked out too, but...Thats a weird shade of red.

"Oh." I said, standing up. "my." I said, sitting back down. "GLOB!" I jumped out of my seat, landing in the air in front of Marceline. She was so sprung up that she flipped out at the scare.

"Really Marshall? Not funny! I'm in the middle of flippin' out and you decide to SCARE ME? Glob, Marsh!" She was seriously going to like, bust an artery. I started to listen for a POP.

"The real question is, Marcy Dear, How long have you been stalking me? Sure, I expect to be stalked, looking as handsome as I do look," I winked at Marceline just to annoy her. "I would definitely expect stalkers, but you? I hoped better for you."

Marceline walked up to me, grabbed my shoulder with one hand, and smacked me across the face with the other.

The slap left a sharp sting across my left cheek.

"OW! Ok, I'm sorry!" I raised a hand to my cheek. That might even leave a mark. How dare she mess up such a striking face?

"Fine Marcy. You want to know how I feel about this? Seriously?" I said seriously. Marshall Lee is barely ever serious. Marshall Lee also likes to think about himself in the third person. After all, Marshall Lee is THE Marshall Lee.

Marceline nodded slowly in my direction. She wasn't looking at me though. Not like I wanted her to or anything. Its just...How could she NOT be looking at all this sexiness? How could she resist? Sometimes I am jealous of other people because I can't constantly look at such a sexy face, and they can.

"I think, if your telling the truth, that this is fucking crazy. Or, just an insanely odd coincidence, but thats highly illogical. Can you tell me more about Ooo? Tell me about how you got here? Tell me what happened? Tell me everything?"

* * *

xXBre3akingXRos3tinXapartXx: Aw, Thanks ^-^ (For review and favorite)

Jane The Killer: O3O I love Jane the Killer :3 (You should really check out my other story about Jeff the Killer ;3) Thank you so much for the suggestions and favoriting and following :D Kill ya Later.

groovemaster96: Thanks for the favorite and the review and crap :D

* * *

Thanks for all the wonderfulness ^-^

**-ShadowHunted**


	7. Sorry

Hi, ShadowHunted here. Sorry for not updating recently. I'm working on the next chapter but its been really hard for me. I've lost inspiration and I'm looking for it again. I'm looking for inspiration in friends, relationships, new discoveries, I've just lost it. Thank you for your patience. If anyone wants to help me even just pm me. I promise to you, I will finish this story. Right now this story is the only thing worth living for in my life. So I swear on my life I will finish it. I. Swear.

**- ShadowHunted**


End file.
